Frustration en patchwork
by Mnmosyme
Summary: Akakuro tout simple et sans prétention, fluff et lemon au rendez-vous.


NDA: Je suis ravie de voir qu'Attirance plait, j'écrirais bientôt une fiction dessus, mais sera pour plus tard et "Attirance" n'en sera qu'une fin alternative, car quand on sait avec qui finit le personnage principal, c'est pas drôle. Mais passons a cet OS. c'est une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire en retard pour Kuroko, et un cadeaux de saint-Valentin en avance pour vous, lecteurs et lectrices .

Frustration en patchwork

Akashi Seijurou était frustré, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait son joueur, c'est lui qui avait découvert son talent. Pourtant, celui-ci était parti, et la génération des miracles s'est disloqué, et bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais avouer, cela lui manquait, ils seraient tellement puissants

...

Ce soir là, quand Kuroko sortit du lycée, il fut extrêmement surpris de voir une chevelure rouge bien plus voyante que celle de son actuel coéquipier, et une silhouette plus frêle aussi... Il salua rapidement ses coéquipier et déclina l'offre de Kagami de le raccompagner, puis partit au pas de course.

-Akashi-kun, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda avec sa politesse habituel Kuroko.

-Tu n'es pas content de me voir Tetsuya, je n'ai pas le droit de visiter un de mes anciens joueurs ? Répondit Akashi en haussant un sourcil, accentuant légèrement sur son prénom et le "mes".

-Ce n'est pas le problème Akashi-kun... Dit doucement Tetsuya en secouant la tête.

-Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un milk-shake ? proposa le rouge

Le bleu pesa le pour et le contre quelques instants, il ne pouvait refuser de toute manière, c'est Akashi.

...

Le jeune homme au cheveux rouges observait celui aux cheveux bleus, ses yeux d'un bleu presque opalescent, sa peau laiteuse, sa carrure s'était un peu améliorée depuis Teiko, il n'avait plus l'air aussi maladif, une fine musculature s'était développée. Il buvait toujours aussi calmement son milk-shake, mordillant la paille du bout des lèvres.

Un instant, une autre image se transposant a celle du jeune homme, une peau luisante de transpiration, couverte a quelques endroits de marques violacées. Deux pupilles, noires et dilatée, dévorant les iris bleues ciel, une bouche entrouverte. Et un soupir.

-Akashi-kun ?

Le rouge revint brutalement a la réalité, papillonna des yeux quelques secondes a peine, prit une rapide inspiration, et reprit complètement contenance.

-Excuse-moi Tetsuya, je réfléchissais. Les lèvres d'Akashi s'ourlèrent d'un sourire.

-Hm... Je... Je demandais si Akashi-kun souhaitait prendre un thé a la maison... murmura kuroko les joues légèrement rougies.

...

Une bouche en effleure une autre, puis elles s'embrassent avec passion et un peu de maladresse. Une main doucement se glisse sous les vêtements, dénudant la peau pale. Un nez glisse le long d'une mâchoire, déposant marques violacées et baisers papillons.

Les vêtements chutent au sol, dans un méli-mélo désordonné, une paire de mains se crispent sur les épaules, griffant légèrement la peau blanche. Une bouche mordillent une clavicule.

Des gémissements, des soupirs, des mots doux murmurés, baisers brûlants et caresses tendres, les mains glissent dans les cheveux.

Le désir qui enfle, montant et descendant. Les mains se promènent, découvrent le corps de l'autre, les muscles se détendent et se tendent selon les mouvement. Une langue mutine taquine la peau, les points sensibles.

Un brouillard blanc, épais et cotonneux, chaud comme un cocon, qui nous quitte par bribes. Laissant pantelant et a bout de souffle, les muscles agréablement détendus, les corps emmêlés, le sommeil au bords des yeux.

...

Le réveil est agréable, Tetsuya est bien, là, la tête niché dans le coup de Seijurou, une douce caresse dans les cheveux.

-Bon matin Tetsuya. Murmure la voix grave et ensommeillée de Seijurou.

-Bon matin Seijurou. Répond doucement Tetsuya avant de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Oui, c'est une excellente journée qui commence.


End file.
